


the law is hard, but it is the law

by clarystea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, a continuation of the first bit i did because people liked it, it kinda mimics the finale a bit, when raphael is disappointed in simon, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarystea/pseuds/clarystea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pt. 2 </p><p> </p><p>  <i> "Raphael Santiago loves luxury – Armani suits, Louboutin’s, gold rings. It’s his thing, just like pretty boys are his thing. So, when newly graduated, Harvard Law educated, Simon Lewis ends up in his office, he definitely has a new thing." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the law is hard, but it is the law

**Author's Note:**

> okay but i wrote like a one shot of simon's first day and people wanted more so...here's hell™.
> 
> (the title is bc it's a law firm. god, i'm out of control, someone stop me from falling deeper.)
> 
> if i write a part three, it's gonna be smutty.
> 
> the first part was fluffy and happy, this one's a bit more sad idk??? so, the natural progression from this is really, really dirty smut.

Raphael Santiago loves luxury – Armani suits, Louboutin’s, gold rings. It’s his _thing_ , just like pretty boys are his _thing_. So, when newly graduated, Harvard Law educated, Simon Lewis ends up in his office, he definitely has a new _thing._

-

Raphael loves marking what’s his. That’s why after his first meeting with Simon, he gives his jacket to him. It marks him. The others know. _The boy is mine._

-

But Simon is not _his_. Only a week into his new job, Raphael finds Simon wrapped in Camille’s arms and that’s a weakness for Raphael because whilst he technically runs the operation, Camille is the boss. Raphael can’t stand her.

-

A week later, Camille is missing and if you were to ask Raphael what happened to her, he’ll tell you how she shared legal documents and she had to be fired.

-

But-

Simon is still not _his._ He’s got an obnoxious crush on some girl called Clary, all fiery hair and pretty smiles, and Raphael can’t stand her. He wishes he didn’t but he’s always been the jealous protective type. Simon takes her to the office. She waltzes in, ginger hair flowing behind her and heels clicking against the marble floors, asks, “Hey Raphael, could you do me a favour?” And he says no. Always no. But then Simon grabs his arm, pulls him aside and he crumbles. Simon- _fucking_ -Lewis.

-

Clary works for a rival law firm – _The Institute Solicitors –_ and Simon gives _her_ everything. Tells _her_ everything. He always chooses _her_. So, one day, Clary is all like, “Yeah – we’re looking for someone at the moment.” And Simon, _my god_ , his face lights up and he beams at me.

“Hey Raphael, Camille could do that. She left here because she wasn’t enjoying it, right Raphael?”

And this time, it’s Raphael’s turn to pull Simon to the side. “Simon, I didn’t tell you this. But she was sharing documents, she was fired. She’s dangerous.” Simon nods at Raphael.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I understand.”

-

Simon and Clary give Camille the job.

When Raphael finds out, he tastes a bitter taste in his mouth – it’s anger, betrayal, dizzying disappointment – and he snaps.

Firing Simon is the hardest thing he ever has to do. But he does it anyway.


End file.
